


For the love of NitWit

by djinthehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multi - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, creature world, m/m - Freeform, mpreg(most likley)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djinthehouse/pseuds/djinthehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up one night in a forest and he spends multiple nights there but as fast as he is their he wakes up back at the Dursleys. Read as his life is changed and he meets new friends, goes to a new school. falls in love, goes through life as an adolescent creature with an annoying little guide whom for some reason has no memory in puts from his race before Hadrian became his own 'marked' one.<br/>Warnings: mpreg(most likley) harry with omcs and guys from canon i haven't decided on who just yet. some bashing here and there of certain people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      I do not own harry potter, the brilliant J K Rowling does. i just own the oc's if and when i decide to add them. I am writing this on a touch screen laptop which the keyboard is broken so it will take time in between each chapter. i do not have a beta, this is my first fanfiction that i have decided to post. I love reviews, i ask for no flames. 

 

 

       Chapter 1: Trees, Rivers, and Monsters.....oh my, and other stuff. 

          The boy with dark colored hair peered at his surrounding with a look of awe. He was quite certain he had fallen asleep in his bed in the smallest room in number four private drive in Surrey, England. But he had awoken in a completely different environment, and unfamiliar one at that. He was surrounded by large, beautiful trees of different species ones with grey bark that sat alone but there were also ones that were thin but just as tall stood in a cluster. As he walked the moss squished under his toes and soon his surrounding turned from moss covered trees to thick jungle under brush and than to the vegetation of the amazon that he had once seen in a picture book that Dudley had thrown away after he had opened the gift during one of his birthdays. Soon the sun that shown threw the canopy turned dark and he was jumping at every little sound he heard, even his own footsteps.

          Hadrian jumped as a hoot came out of no where in a tree away from the boys emerald gaze sat a grey and orange feathered bird, next was squeaking of mice, branches crunching that he was hundred percent correct was not him. Hadrian so wished this was a dream of his but it was unlikely. He would be celebrating his thirteenth birthday soon and he dreaded thinking of spending it here, he would rather be at the Dursleys than this beautiful yet terrifying place. There was another sound only this time it was much, much, much closer. It was right behind the dark headed boy, Hadrian slowly turned and his eyes widened at what he saw. On all fours stood not even ten feet from the twelve nearly thirteen year old was a huge feline with black fur, big sharp looking teeth, white colored eyes and a pink tongue. He turned and ran and it did not take him long to locate a cave where he spent the rest of the night in. He woke the next morning to teeth pulling pain in his stomach which reminded him of his crisis of food and safe drinking water. He made his way from the cave and easily found fruit, it took him longer but he eventually found water. "I need to find a way out." he told himself and stood again after he had took sips from a rock, Hadrian did not want to spend another night here he needed to get home and away from here, where here was anyway.

          Hadrian pushed his way out from some big green leaves and did a double take. He had just stumbled upon a moving river and clenched his hands into fists. He could do this he could swim it was no big deal just some water, he breathed in and entered the clear blue water. In the middle he could not touch the bottom but froze as 'something' brushed against his right leg he quickly moved his body faster and dropped onto the sandy ground. For hours all he did was walk take a break walk again take a break. soon the sun went down and he spent the night high up in a tree, not sleeping a wink. This continued on for days and soon he could not tell what day it was. But this night he sat in a hallowed out tree that was still standing, the rain just kept coming as did the shivers and oncoming hypothermia, not that he new. Suddenly out of no where it felt as if someone had taken sharp claws from the lower half to his shoulder coming around to his front. His head hurt and he could not open his eyes from the pain and he heard nothing, his arms and legs were on fire, his stomach felt as if his intestines were turning inside out to the point he thought he was dying. Hadrian wasn't sure when he passed out because when he woke it was in his bedroom of private drive number four. 

            Hadrian spent the next day only getting up to shower and to later eat and drink something. Once he was mobile again his Aunt and Uncle who had not even questioned his lengthened absence put him to work on cleaning the house since Vernon's sister Marge Dursley would be coming to stay for the week bringing along her horrible dog ripper. He should have had more control of his emotions he was use to her saying things about him and he was to act the part of a dim fool or no food for a week as Vernon had yelled before she arrived just like every year. But when she started on about his mum and dad he blew up, literally he blew her up into a balloon and she was whisked away. He had quickly packed all of his belongings and drug his trunk down the stairs and needed to threaten the whale of a man to let him leave with out any physical violence. He had walked until it had gotten dark and he had sat in a little playground surrounded by bushes and trees. He just sat there thinking on what his next plan would be when a scruffy black dog walked from a bush vertical of him. He watched the scruffy black dog shift and mold into a man a scruffy man with unwashed black hair, pale skin and blue eyes.

 

 

That is all i have  at the moment so please comment. It will be getting longer i promise but i am a senior in high school and I am exhausted  and it would not leave my head and soon between my free hours and lunch break morphed into this. I have looked over it for spelling mistakes and grammar but i suck at grammar so point it out to me if any one spots some. Thank you and come again.

 

Djinthehouse

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: NitWit Arrives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is about the meeting between Hadrian and Nitwit.

     sadly I do not own, It has not gotten M or above rating yet but it will, he is still only thirteen years old. 

Chapter 2: NitWit arrives     

           Hadrian and the messy stranger did not have time to utter a word to each other before the sky above lit in a rainbow of colors. Soon bolts of light started to shoot from nowhere across the sky to a multitude of directions. Each one seemed to be of different colors some of the same but in various shades. The two watched on with a look of awe until one came there way and straight toward the thirteen year old and smacked into his stomach knocking him down and pushing the boy feet away and stopping inches before Hadrian's back could touch a blue slide. The 'thing' was the size of a two quaffle's in the shape of an egg. The egg was neon purple and reminded him of a glacier there was something inside, but what he did not know. Hadrian held it up to eye level and stared until he heard the stranger give a cough reminding him he was not alone. A faint pink dusted his cheeks, and he noticed he felt embarrassment because of the man beside him. This was his egg no one should be near it, not right know anyway.

          A snarl slipped from the boys bow shaped lips and he barred his teeth, and hugged his purple mass closer. Hadrian's teeth elongated into fangs a purple shimmer that matched the 'thing' the third year held gently yet sturdy in his arms. Words started to form and the gaunt faced man focused again. "What did you say?"

“Who are you, are to trying to steal my egg?" Hadrian stepped away and fell back onto the slide with a 'oomph' this made the egg fall to the dirt and the black haired boy quickly reached for it. But suddenly like a magnetic force the pointed end shifted up right and started rolling and then sprung into the air floating and did not do anything until the boy stumbled over in a haze, soon the egg and Hadrian faced each other and bright light engulfed the two.

Before the stranger could do anything the light was gone and the thirteen year old was lowered to the dirt ground and a little lizard which had come from the egg was placed into the little wizards arms. The lizard was the same color of its egg with black claws and teeth and gums when the 'things' mouth opened in a yawn it had a little pink tongue and eyes, with yellow irises. The pink and yellow eyes met emerald and the boy gave it a small smile, the lizard cooed in return and proceeded to crawl up onto his shoulder nuzzling his neck causing him to let out a fit of giggles.

Hadrian was completely engrossed with the neon purple lizard that had seemed to have come from the heavens. It was not until the purple creature bit him on his right wrist on the pulse point when he snapped out of whatever mystification, it had put the boy in. Hadrian gave a loud screech as the pain registered painfully throughout his right arm and into his spine, emotions of curiosity, worry and amusement filtered into him. He wondered for a moment if it was him, the boy with hair color of raven wings met the eyes of the lizard and saw that they were filled with intelligence. Hadrian looked down at his wrist choosing to ignore the ‘thing’ and his green eyes widened in shock as the bite was fully healed and in its place, a round circular rune the color of the little lizard.

“Why?” Hadrian asked, not expecting to get any form of an answer and gave a second screech as the lizard spoke back.

          *Because I have chosen you, you are now my one, my ‘marked one’ we are now bonded mentally, physically and emotionally.* Hadrian blinked a few time and stood up from where he was kneeling and turned around to the stranger and spoke. “I will be going know, excuse me.” Hadrian picked up his trunk and Hedwig’s cage and started to walk away from the two. He wanted to be away from the stranger and the lizard, he was probably hearing things that or Hadrian was going crazy. *wait, wait marked one I command you to stop know.* The lizard started flying after the boy when he got no reaction and past the other man.

          “Leave me alone, I am not your ‘marked one’ whatever that is.,” Hadrian kept walking away from the lizard as it followed him. Eventually at a bus stop he gave up and sat there with Hedwig and the lizard, “what is your name anyway?” Hadrian looked at the creature that was facing his snowy owl and making faces at her, flying around her and poking his claws, tail and tongue inside the cage. He could tell that his owl was ready to snap and he gave a grin as she did and let out a rough caw and the lizard flipped back and did a few tumbles and landed on its back a few feet away.

          *I don’t have a name; my ‘marked one’ is to give me one, which is all I can remember currently.* The lizard started running around in circles then jumped eight feet across from him and onto the plastic side of the bus stop and crawled up to the ceiling and hung upside down curling it’s wings around his small body and let his tongue fall out. Hadrian could not stop himself from starting to laugh at the sight of his little lizard. Was it a lizard or something else he was pretty positive it was magical and anything else he was lost to, “What are you?”

          *I am me, at least last time i checked. 'Marked one' i am still me write?* The lizard started looking at itself lifting it's wings and turning its head to see behind it.

          "Are you a boy or a girl?" Hadrian felt stupid for asking this but he wanted to stop calling the lizard it.

           *Isn't it obvious, i am male.* The lizard flew out of the bus stop and on top of it. Which was see through and pushed his face against the plastic ceiling squishing his face. Hadrian gave a smile at the lizard and got one in return, or at least he thought it was a smile. *'marked one' are you male or female?" Hadrian's face heated up sure he was short, petite and his hair hadn't been cut recently and reached his shoulders but he was pretty sure he resembled a boy.

          "I am a boy."

          *Boy, oh a male.* The lizard flew down and flapped his wings in mid air so they were facing each other eye to eye. *Are you sure, you could me mistaken.* Hadrian's cheeks turned a rosy red and he started sputtering at the lizard.

           "Yes, i am a boy. I've checked, have you." Hadrian snapped baring his teeth at the lizard.

          *No, i haven't. How do i check?* Hadrian blinked at him seriously was the lizard really asking him this question.

          "You are such a NitWit, how about i call you that NitWit the all powerful." he added the last part as a joke and was not serious in calling the lizard NitWit. The lizard squealed and flew into the air screaming how his 'marked one' had finally given him a name, an all powerful one.

          "NitWit, mysterious male of the box thing that my 'marked one' sit's in, NitWit shall go and look out for dangers," The Lizard know deemed NitWit started to fly around the bus stop investigating the plants and trash on the ground and flying into the tree top terrifying the poor squirrels, it was actually quiet funny Hadrian mused and kept watching NitWit. How odd was that Hadrian thought his little 'thing' pet, monster, idiot was named NitWit.

           He heard a yell and looked to see a stray cat chasing after NitWit and both going farther away. Hadrian felt his chest tighten and he got up and looked the other direction where the bus was coming in and gave a sigh." You so owe me NitWit." He grabbed his trunk and owl and was off again running after the lizard and the cat and found them near some trash can's the cat sat on NitWit and was cleaning him.

           *marked one, help get this beast off me.*  

          NitWit wined pitifully and dug his claws into the cement and a loud screeching sound was heard as the cat tried to pull NitWit away from Hadrian. "Go away, leave." Hadrian walked over and the stray darted into the bushed and he picked up NitWit. "For the Love of NitWit, what am i going to do with you?" Hadrian stroked the lizard again and spoke. "Oh NitWit call me by my name Hadrian."

          *But*

           "Do it, say it. Hadrian."    

           *Had...in. Hadrin, Hadrin, Hadddddy. Haddy* the Lizard cooed rubbing his face against Hadrian and let out a sound that was similar to a cat's pur.

           "I guess you can stay" Hadrian whispered after NitWit had fallen asleep, this was going to be mighty werid with his talking little lizard pet.


	3. Chapter 3: Gringotts, Unknown, Schools.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian goes to Gringotts, and finds out information about his parents he never knew about, he also is forced to pick another school to attend.

I do not own Harry Potter, this is my third chapter and I am super proud of myself since this is the most chapters I have ever written and posted.   
Chapter 3: Gringotts, Unknown, Schools.  
That night Hadrian and a sleeping NitWit walked around surrey and eventually landed right back were the two had met. The stranger completely forgotten Hadrian had been sitting on the side of a road nearly asleep when a bus going quickly came up to them and they were ushered onto it, the man Stan Shunpike Hadrian was pushed onto a bed and fell asleep their letting the conductor handle his luggage. Hadrian was woken the next morning by Shunpike and asked him where he wanted to go. “Uh, Leaky Cauldron if you can.” Hadrian grabbed a hold of NitWit who was still sleeping as the bus took a sharp right turn. It took less than five minutes before they reached the leaky cauldron and he, nitwit, Hedwig and his luggage were all watching the Knight Bus speed away weaving around things.   
Hadrian entered the Leaky Cauldron and was thankful that there were only three people inside and it was not over flowing. Hadrian went up to the bar and waited until Tom turned around and jumped in surprise. “Mr. Potter, what a surprise to see you here,” the man gave Hadrian a large smile and spoke once more. “Anything I can do for you, breakfast, Drink a room?”  
Hadrian shook his head no, “I haven’t any money on me I need to head to Gringott’s first.”   
Tom simply shook his head and waved his hand. “I’ll put it on a tab; do you want me to have a room set up for you?” Hadrian gave the older man a grateful smile and a nod and was told to sit down and was given a pint of pumpkin juice and later some eggs, sausage, bread, and a bowl of fruit. He then put his things in his room and drew a cloak from his trunk and placed it on his shoulders.   
*Haddy, good morning did you sleep well? I sure did, oh I sure am hungry can I have food? I want meat and fruit yes I do.* NitWIt cooed and flew around Hadrian’s head a few times and landed on his shoulder and took a few nips on his left ear, he proceeded to moan out *I want food, food, food Know.*   
“Fine I will get food after I stop at Gringotts enough already, you pesky lizard.” Hadrian pulled his hood up than hid his face and little friend and walked down the stairs and into the back alley where a wizard was already walking through Hadrian quickly ran in behind him and went on his way to the goblin run bank. Along the way he was starting to get irritated by NitWit’s constant squalling of a meal that he was ready to start yelling at the lizard in the middle of Diagon Alley. But thankfully they reached the bank and he walked in and headed to the front goblin, doing goblin things.   
“Can I help you Mister Potter?”   
“I would like to take money from my Vault.”  
“Does Mister Potter have his key?” Hadrian shook his head no and the goblin have a sigh but told the thirteen year old to follow him into a back room and he needed to do an identification ritual and would get a new key and the old one would be of no use. “Hand”, Hadrian pushed his hand out and winced when the goblin roughly pricked his finger with a rusty golden knife and flicked a drop of blood onto a blank piece of paper. Nothing happened at first but than words appeared and the page elongated and the goblin nodded as he read it but seemed to make little sounds of most likely interest. “Mister Potter, do you know you are a child of more than just Lily and James Potter?”   
“What.”   
“I will take that as a no, it here says Unknown for the other three spaces so I would guess they are either muggle or not in the magical community.”   
“Wait if they are not in the magical community isn’t the only other option the muggle one, so they must be muggles. Does this mean I have three other parents?” Hadrian Stumbled and held himself up with the chair he could not believe this he had family out there, somewhere.   
“No, when I said some other community other than the magical and mundane is I would guess a creature community. I would say it is unlikely they could be lycan’s since most are former wizards. “The goblin turned behind him and started pulling out sheets of parchment and set them down on the desk between the two of them. “ You creature is blocking the test from the Ritual since subconsciously you know you could be put into danger if someone was to find out you identity. We Goblins have spells put on each room so any critical information we are told we are not able to retell without the person’s permission because many of my race would sell out your secret for galleons.   
“What is it, I don’t know?”   
“You did experience abnormal during your coming of age, correct?” Hadrian thought back to the night at the forest when he went through pain that night, unconsciously he gave out a flinch but gave the goblin a nod. “Great, are you able to describe anything that changed your appearance, personality?” Hadrian shook his head no; he refused to put NitWit in danger by telling anyone of his existence. The Goblin gave a hum and spoke again. “I will do another ritual; I will be back in a moment. Please wait here.”   
*Haddy, why didn’t you mention me?* NitWit questioned from his spot on the chair covered by his marked one’s cloak.   
“It is not the time to tell anyone, so stay hidden unless I say something understood.” Hadrian did not wait for nitwit to answer him back before he covered the lizard back up just in time for the goblin to enter the warded room. The goblin waved his arm and a cauldron appeared filled with some bubbling potion and smoke over filling.   
“Know Mister Potter take this knife and repeat after me.” Hadrian nodded and took the knife he listened intestinally to the goblin; he sliced his palm open and let it bleed into the cauldron until the potion turned from a black color to an aquamarine one. “I child of an Unknown here by state, that I am under no spell, charm, potion, or hex that control’s my action  
“I child of an Unknown here by state, that I am under no spell, charm, potion, or hex that control’s my action.” Hadrian copied and removed his hand from above it when the goblin told him to. He watched the potion swirl with other colors and the goblin dropped a piece of parchment into the cauldron.   
“Know all we need to do is wait for the potion to evaporate away and you shall know the results.” Hadrian nodded and sat back down and watched the goblin do the same, “Know as to what you’re creature Inheritance has done to you. It has completely changed you’re DNA, you are no longer human, obviously you can appear human to trick those around you for protection, but you must be taught to control your know raw magic of wizard and creature. This potion will tell us not only you’re full parentage, but you’re creature inheritance, what that entails and any other creature’s in your bloodline you could potentially pass on to your future children.” Hadrian listened for hours; he learned about his family, well the Potter and the Evans family. There was a large poof and the goblin reached into the cauldron and pulled out golden colored parchment that was rolled up with a red ribbon around it.   
“You are a Numi-Novik Monte.”   
“What?”  
“The offspring of a fox spirit and a Mandramonte, or a forest mothers a woman or man of the forest who protects the flora and fauna of the earth.” The goblin stopped talking and let this entire information sink in. “You have three other fathers, a fox spirit whom name is Davin Layne Smyth, a curupira whose name is Verrian Torrez, and lastly a Pixiu and his name is Channinton Lorcason.”   
“What are Curupira and a Pixiu?”   
“Curupira is a forest Genie, and a Pixiu, is a miniature dragon, human hybrid.”   
“Why don’t I look any different?”  
“You do, but you’re magic must have hidden you when you returned to your muggle relatives.”  
“Where are they?”  
“In the city of Runi, it is a creature village, a safe haven so to speak for any one with creature blood flowing inside of them.” Hadrian bit his lip and did not say a word, “You need proper education I will go and collect some information while you go collect your thoughts.” The goblin left, leaving the dark haired boy to his own devices for a little while. Hadrian would be forced to go to a new unfamiliar school, meet new people, start at ground zero, at least he was only a third year and not older when this happened. Hadrian jumped as the door slammed open and the goblin came in and laid his folder on the desk. “There are five school’s around the world you can apply to, the first is in America its name is Tri- Academia or Arts or TAA, It is for Magical, Creature and Mundane. The second is in Australia for only Creatures its name is the Institute for young creatures, but I would not advise of this one since it is run by the Australian magical government and not creatures, the third is in Ireland its name is Alainn, which roughly translates to beautiful and is only for creatures run by creatures, the fourth is in Russia also only creatures, though some of their teachers are human, that name is Valcune than the last school is in Africa for magical and creature students the name of that school is Gaelin. “  
“Is it possible for me to take this information with me back to the Leaky Cauldron?”   
“Off course, Mister Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian learns things about what he is, and unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People sorry for not posting any chapters in two years, i hadn't been sure what to write, and ended up forgetting about it. I am hoping to put one or two more chapters out this winter break.

Hadrian spent hours locked up in his room in the leaky cauldron, while it didn’t seem to bother him none. It did worry Tom who was the bartender of the little bar a floor down who was always sending someone or himself up to his room, and leaving little snacks, drinks, and meals for the young teen. The six books he had were all in English, but not all the words were translated fully for example there would be a paragraph explaining a type of power that the Mandramonte, it would use words that he was about eighty five percent sure were not English, or any other language he knew off, not that he knew any other language besides English, and Parstlemouth. In the first hour or so when he had received the small collection he had just read the book not taking notes, or underlining words he didn’t know, or understand fully. It wasn’t till he finished the first chapter when he put the book which was called the encyclopedia of a multitude of Unknown Creatures, written by an anonymous author.   
So, after that he had gone to his trunk pulled out some parchment, quill, and an ink pot. So, he went back to his book, and started underlining words, and even sentences that he did not understand, hopefully he could ask the goblins, or maybe find another book that was like a dictionary maybe. He wasn’t sure truthfully. He was quite interested in it, it was all about him, his heritage, another entire world that he could get to know, it gave him the same feeling. Why couldn’t these books simply just say what it was, not using riddles words he didn’t understand, or he would look up what the word was then the definition would have a word he didn’t know, and he would have to look up that word as well.   
Hadrian was awoken to the sound of knocking at his door, causing him to knock some books off his lap, and chest that he had fallen asleep while reading. He groaned when his pad, and pencil fell to the floor, and he placed the books upside down keeping his place. He slipped off the bed ignoring the knock, Tom would just let himself or one of the maids would, he picked up his book, and looked around for his quill, he peered underneath his bed, and spotted it at least half way under the bed. *Master*, came a sleepy voice *What are you doing, Haddy? * He could hear Nitwit scurrying across his bed to the side he was at peering at him weirdly.   
“I dropped my quill underneath the bed.” He answered pressing his face to the mattress pushing his arm under the bed, but he still couldn’t reach it. He let out a huff, and got down on his stomach ready to crawl underneath to fetch it.  
*Why don’t you just go under the bed, and grab it? * Nitwit questioned from above him, and Hadrian rolled his eyes, and the pesky lizard. He decided to ignore him, and crawl under to the end off the bed where his quill was, and he was fully ended when he heard a second knock at the door. He had completely forgotten about the person at the door, he was quite confused truthfully now. He did not say a word, and was slightly relieved when nitwit came under the bed also, he was happy that he had sent Hedwig to Ron, to tell him how awesome of a summer he was having after arriving in diagon alley. He flinched when the door was open abruptly, and noticed three sets of people entering his room, it wasn’t someone he recognized either, they all were wearing heavy duty looking dragon hide boots, and jeans Tom wore worn out sneakers, and all the maids wore black sneakers. This was no one he knew, he reached down to his pocked of his worn out jeans to search for his wand.   
*Haddy?*,   
Hadrian cut him off with a quiet ssshhhh, before searching for his wand in his left pocket, but couldn’t find it. He must have left it on the bed, up with all his things. Hadrian leant his head on the cool wooden floor and cursed, he was truly a grade A Moron. He closed his eyes, and clenched his muscles hoping that someone would come into the room, save him.   
That wasn’t going to happen though was it, if he could think about usually it was him saving himself he didn’t need anyone else. He could save himself, he had a reason to he needed to save NitWit, who knows what would happen to the gaudy purple lizard with golden eyes without him, they were bonded after all, he was his marked one. He needed to man up, and defend himself, save them, call for help even if to just distract the three people in his room. When he opened his eyes, he was looking straight at a pair of purple eyes that belonged to one of the three strangers the person was holding up the blanket that covered half the bed. The person had matching purple hair but a darker shade then their eyes.   
Hadrian started breathing erratically, all the thoughts of defending himself, fighting, kicking, and biting his way to safety wilted away, and he let out a high-pitched scream. This caused NitWit to puff up, and attack the face of the purple haired person who had scared the tiny teen. The moment Hadrian screamed he was pushing himself out from under the bed, and launching himself onto it. He was chucking his books at a different person with brown hair, and eyes the color that he has seen on a frog called a golden Poison frog that inhabited the rainforest in south America that he had seen in a children’s book when he was younger. “Quit it!” the older boy yelled shielding his face from the heavy, old worn books. While Hadrian chucked his books he was also looking for his wand, he new from experience since staying at the leaky cauldron that his magic couldn’t be picked up, he guessed that since he was surrounded my magic that his was such a small amount it was just thought to be part of the buildings.   
“Git it off!” the purple haired person yelled trying to pull NitWit off.   
“I’m trying”, the last person yelled pulling on Nitwits lower body, but the little terror refused to. The last person was red haired, Harry noted, and he found his wand he grabbed his backpack that held his important things that he had kept near him so when he left the room he would bring it with him. Hadrian opened the window of the room that lead to a large slopped roof that Hadrian could easily slide off, and be safe enough to not break a leg when jumping down.   
“NitWit, lets go” Hadrian launched himself head first, and rolled a bit before running to the edge looking back once to make sure the purple lizard was following him. He was flapping fast and Hadrian pushed himself down letting himself fall thanking whatever was out there that he hadn’t landed on anyone, or hurt himself. He ran into the pub, and out of the entrance to the muggle world. Ignoring Tom yelling his name.

**Author's Note:**

> There is still much i haven't decided on. So if you choose to give me ideas i thank you.


End file.
